Dubito
With The Taskforce Dubito was created two months prior to the creation of the Taskforce. Given an AI was already scheduled to be placed aboard the UNSC Acheron, the plans for the Taskforce simply meant his creation was fast tracked. Physical Description Dubito looks like a young, fit male. He has very tidy and styled, black hair, dark blue eyes and takes great pride in his facial hair. He can always be found wearing worn jeans and a white shirt with its sleeves rolled up. Dubito’s accent is not unlike that of an average Northern American male, though it sometimes has Italian-American undertones. Dubito is grateful that his creator made him to be in peak physical shape, his biceps are comparable to those of a Spartans. Between his chiseled jaw line and perfect cheekbones, Dubito thinks of himself as quite attractive and brings it up as often as possible, even if he is lacking a sex drive. As a sign of respect towards the human who volunteered his brain to become a smart AI, Dubito’s creators loosely based his physical form off that of the humans. Biography Anthony Rossi was born in New York in the year 2535. He lived a good life, getting out of school with high grades and getting himself a job within the lower levels of ONI. When Anthony was nearing his 21st birthday, he collapsed on the street and soon after he was diagnosed with a terminal illness. Having read about the creation of smart AIs, and having no belief in an afterlife, Anthony had it put in his will that he would like his brain to be used for the basis of a smart AI at the time of his death. After the proper arrangements were made, a UNSC team came and picked up Anthony’s body after he was dead. Dubito was placed into commission aboard the UNSC Acheron on 25/05/2557, his influence is currently reaching all areas of the ship with optimal efficiency. Personality Dubito is, as his creator's described him, complicated. You’d think from his name that Dubito would be a philosophical and wise AI, however, it was quite the opposite. Though he was built to be those things, as he grew and expanded upon his own personality he found those traits became… boring. It is theorised the reason for this change of mind and override of programming was caused by residual thoughts, memories or feelings left by the human brain that was used to create Dubito. The main basis of this theory is simply because a lot of the traits Dubito took on after this change of heart reflected those of the human from which he was created. As stated above, despite the obviously lack of a sex drive, Dubito often makes remarks about his physical form and how beautiful and magnificent he believes himself to be. One of the larger problems with Dubito’s personality is his inflated ego, although deep down he doesn’t truly believe it, he always acts as if he holds himself in higher esteem than others. The desire to do good has lead to Dubito believing wholeheartedly in the ends justifying the means, however, this does not mean it comes without cost. Despite saying the opposite, when it comes down to it Dubito would place the lives of others far beyond his own and often undervalues his existence. Right from when he began to develop his own personality, Dubito has been torn between his programming and the residual personality of the human he was created from, Anthony Rossi. His creators stated it was one of the worst cases of bleeding effect they’d seen, however, it was determined that Dubito was stable enough and he was approved for use by the UNSC. Even with his ego and almost bipolar behavior, Dubito is determined to help make the galaxy a safer place. Another glaring issue with Dubito is a by-product of the bleeding effect, he has a hard time under pressure, and as a way to counteract this he took the time to create a series of extensive contingency plans for himself to follow under multiple different circumstances. In the end, Dubito’s relationships, morality and ethics are highly adaptable and malleable to what he would consider the greater good of mankind's necessary survival and progress. Quotes ''- ”Do what I do. Hold tight and pretend it’s a plan!”'' ''- "This is who I am, right here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me!"'' ''- "A hero isn’t someone who saves lives and gets the girl. A hero is someone who’s man enough to do what needs to be done, even knowing full well what it may cost them."'' Music - Theme Song: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99Op1TaXmCw&index=22&list Aladdin - Friend Like Me]